Parallel Dimensions
by Daydream1
Summary: What if our dimension was a parallel to another? What if four girls crossed the gap between and changed their lives forever? *stares* Man, that was corny, just read it....^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles and my cat is annoying me!! GO AWAY OREO!!! Stupid thing has her head laying on the keyboard.WAIT, COME BACK!! I LOVE YOU !! *scowls* Get your butt outta my face, cat. STOP LICKING MY FINGERS!! OW!! Don't scratch!! Ow.she's digging her claws into my leg.ow.OW!! Cats are so annoying, but I luv em! ^_^ Okay, story now, kill cat later. Oh yeah, and I don't own Hex, Arista, or Zip! ^_^  
  
A lone figure leaned against a condemned building on a irregularly used street in New York city. She was wearing a long dark brown trench coat with a pair of large blue jeans. Her feet were bare even though it was only the beginning of spring and there was still some snow on the ground. She had a brown fedora looking hat on her head, which was pulled over her eyes. On her back was a large bookbag and she held a suitcase in a lazy grip. Sitting on the ground beside her was a dark gray sleeping bag. Gazing around for a few minutes, this figure leaned back against the wall, tugging on her hat with what would like a deformed hand to most, but to three others, it was well known. As she stood there wondering what she should do, a smaller but similar person came running up the street. After getting about ten yards from our figure, this person slowed down and began to walk casually, swinging it's arms back and forth. After passing our black coated person, the new one stopped and looked around. After a few seconds of looking, the person also leaned against the building. She was wearing a large blue coat with red lining, huge baggy blue jeans, and a brown bucket hat on her head. She had on a pair of roomy sneakers with the laces undone, lying limply to the side of the shoes. A black backpack rested snugly on her back and she had set a teal green sleeping bag down on the ground beside her. The two girls glanced at each other and then looked back down at the ground. Finally, one of them spoke up.  
  
"Um, you wouldn't happen to be anybody named Arista, Ziptango, or Hexadecimal, would ya?" the one in the blue coat asked in a small voice. "Daydream?" the taller one replied, raising her hat to get a better look at her friend. "Yes! It's me!" Daydream exclaimed happily and immediately rushed over to the older girl. Arista looked at Daydream's now green face. "Well, this wasn't exactly how I planned for us to meet, but nice to actually see your face, Dream." Arista said, sticking out her hand. Daydream shook it warmly. "Ditto, even if it is green!" she laughed and then a look of confusion passed over her face. "Um, so are you Hex or Arista, or Zip?" she asked with an embarrassed looking grin. Arista smiled. "It's Arista." She replied. "Yay!" Dream's hyper-active voice exclaimed as she almost bounced up and down. Arista rolled her eyes. "Okay, calm down." Daydream grinned. "Kay." She piped and looked at Arista expectantly. "So, what do we do now?" questioned Daydream. Arista gave her a blank look. "Why are you asking me?!" Arista asked angrily, putting her hands on her hips. Daydream shrugged. "Well, you're like the Leo-person!" she told Arista who sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Daydream, I am not Leo, I am a girl turtle, not a guy." She informed Daydream who nodded. "Yeah, I know, but Leo's your favorite so you can tell me what we're going to do next!" Dream supplied for an answer. "That makes no sense whatsoever." groaned Arista, putting her head in her hands. The younger girl just grinned knowingly. "Yeah, that's the response I get from a lot of people." Arista looked up from her hands and into the happy green face. "Well, if your just going to wait for my answer, I say that we wait till Hexadecimal and Ziptango show up and we'll go from there." She suggested.  
  
Daydream nodded. "Kay, that sounds like a good idea!" She sat down on the concrete sidewalk and began rummaging through her backpack. "What are you looking for?" Arista asked, sitting down beside the fifteen-year-old who didn't look up. "For my book, I can't find it." Dream pouted and began taking things out of the pack and sitting them on the ground. There was a bunch of books by Anne Mcaffrey, a Dell laptop, a couple pairs of baggy jeans, about four different Spongebob Squarepants T-shirts, an almost empty bottle of water, a bag of marshmallows, a movie that look like it had been run through the mill, and a poster of Legolas the Elf. Arista rolled her eyes. She grabbed the movie from the ground with a swift movement. "Lord Of The Rings, right?" she asked. Daydream nodded without looking up. "Found it!!!" she screeched excitedly, waving a book with the cover torn completely off of it around. As she was doing this, a car rolled around the corner and stopped in front of the building. Arista and Dream immediately tensed-up  
  
The car door opened and a girl in a black trenchcoat stepped out. She glanced around under her black fedora. After making a assessment of the area, she walked over to the wall. Arista and Daydream were standing/sitting stock-still. The new arrival pulled down her fedora with a three-fingered hand. Looking from each other, back to this new turtle, and then back to each other. Arista sighed as Daydream gave her a pouty you-do- it face. The older turtle girl walked over to the one in the black trenchcoat. "You wouldn't happen to be someone named Ziptango or Hexadecimal, would you?" Arista asked carefully. A green face turned towards her, a startled expression on it. "Where'd you come from?!" she yelped. Arista sighed and pointed to Daydream. "Right over there. And my name's Arista." She informed the turtle. Daydream hopped up from the ground and walked over with a smile on her face. "Hey! I'm Daydream" she exclaimed. The turtle rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. "It's Hexadecimal." she told the other two. Daydream leapt at her. "Hex!" she shrieked. Hex held up a hand. "Day, you hug me, you die." She growled. Arista grinned and tried stifled her laughter. Daydream grinned all the more and then glanced at Hex's car. "You drove all the way here?" Dream asked happily, hopping from foot to foot, unable to control her excitement. Hexadecimal nodded. "Yeah." "I took the train." Arista put in, shifting her backpack around on her back. Dream and Hex raised their eye-ridges. "Well, I rode in one of the luggage cars." Arista admitted to the grins of her two fanfiction friends. Daydream rolled her eyes. "You two are so boring, I hitched hiked all the way here!" she exclaimed. "That wasn't very smart Dream." Arista scolded. Hex let out a puff of air. "Arista you have to remember that it's Daydream we're talking about here." she stated. Daydream frowned as Arista let out a laugh. A new voice joined the group. "Well I flew here!"  
  
The three mutant turtles immediately took stances of defense when laughter hit their ears. A person in a dark green windbreaker and baggy blue jeans stepped out from the alley. Ziptango lifted the brim of the black fedora she was wearing so she could see the other turtles. Daydream raced over, bouncing happily. "Zip!!" she squealed. Ziptango nodded. "Yeah, and I bet your Daydream, right?" she laughed, hefting a large blue duffel bag onto her shoulder. In her other hand was a dark blue sleeping bag. Daydream nodded happily. "Yep, and that's Hex and" "Arista" Arista said, finishing Dream's sentence. Ziptango smiled and waved. "Hey!" Grins passed across green faces. "So, does anybody have any idea why we're like this?" Hexadecimal threw the unspoken question out into the thick night air. Before everyone started talking at once, Arista held up a hand. "Maybe we should go inside first." she suggested, jerking one of her fingers at the condemned building behind them. "Is it safe?" Zip asked, giving the building an uncertain look. Arista nodded. "Yeah, I've already checked it out." She stated calmly as she picked up her sleeping bag and headed towards the door. Hex grabbed her by the arm. "Wait, what about my car?" she asked, not knowing where to put it. Arista pointed to the alley Ziptango had come from. "If I'm not mistaken, I think it'll fit back there." She told a relieved Hex who hopped in and backed it into the narrow alley. After parking it, Hexadecimal popped the truck and grabbed her sleeping bag and large suitcase. The four girl turtles headed into the building with mixed feelings. Dream's beak wrinkled as she stepped through the crumbling threshold. "Bet ya five dollars it comes crashing down on us the minute we get passed here." she whispered to Ziptango who rolled her eyes. "Chill out Day, Arista said it was okay." She reassured the younger girl who still looked slightly skeptical. Arista, after whipping out a flashlight, led them to an almost totally intact staircase which they climbed. In a few minutes, the four teenagers had reached the second floor of the building. Zip gave Dream an I-told-you-so look.  
  
Arista tugged on her flashlight and it became a small lantern. She set it in the middle of the floor and the turtle girls set their backpacks, suitcases, and sleeping bags down around it. "See how long I've been waiting for you slowpokes? I've been able to cover almost every inch and cranny of this building waiting on you three!" Arista said with a smirk as she unfurled her dark gray sleeping bag and pulled off her coat. Hexadecimal rolled her eyes as she laid down on her own black sleeping bag. "Who lives the closest?" Arista flung her fedora at her. In doing so, she revealed a light blue bandanna that ended in small blue-beaded tassels that's ends went to down her waist. Ziptango also took off her fedora, showing off a bandanna that started off as dark purple in the middle around her eye-holes and got lighter until the ends, that went to the middle of her shell, were a lilac color. Hexadecimal, in order to get back at Arista, flung her black fedora at Arista's head. She was wearing a black bandanna with ragged ends, which went to right below her waist, just a tad farther than Arista's. Daydream twirled her tan bucket hat around on her finger. She was wearing a white, yellow, and orange tie-dyed bandanna that's ends went down to about eight inches above her knees. Zip reached over and gave the end of her bandanna a tug. "Why is it soooo long Day?" she asked as Daydream grabbed the bandanna end back and shrugged. "I dunno, but I like them like that!" she added hastily as Arista began to dig around in her pack for what Dream thought would be scissors. Smiling, Arista brought out another flashlight/lantern and placed it on the ground. "Since I doubt we'll be leaving New York any time soon, I looked around this building and it seems pretty stable." She began, her green face lit up warmly by the mini-lantern. "Even if it is condemned." Hex broke in. Arista gave her a look and then went on. "Anyway, I think we could live here." At the shocked faces of her companions, Arista went on. "Oh come on, it's not like we can rent an apartment looking like this!" she stated in a half-annoyed tone and then added quietly. "And there's nothing to go home to." The other three girls faces darkened.  
  
Daydream looked up, biting her lower lip as if she had something painful to say. "Um, I have a confession to make y'all." She whispered. Zip, Hex, and Arista looked at her. "What is it?" Zip asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice. Dream twiddled her fingers and looked up. "I'm sorry y'all, this was all my fault!" she suddenly cried, trying to hold back tears. The older girls stared. "What are you talking about, Day?" Hex asked. Daydream looked at them with watery eyes. "It doesn't usually work, ya know, wishing on a star, but it did this time!" she sniffled. Arista rummaged around in her backpack and produced a tissue which she promptly gave to Daydream. "Dream, you're making no sense at all. Calm down and explain." She ordered calmly. Dream blew into the tissue, took a deep breath and then looked back up into the expectant faces of her fanfiction friends. "It was last week right, when you guys changed?" she questioned to her audience who nodded. "Last week, on Tuesday, at about nine-thirty, a shooting star went by and I made a wish that our dimension was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle dimension." Daydream said and then looked back at the other three who were still staring. "I fell asleep and when I woke back up, I looked like this!" She pointed at her shell, green face, and two-toed feet.  
  
Ziptango grinned. "Ya know, I did the same thing that same night." She admitted, wiggling her toes. Arista rolled her eyes. "So did I." She put in, joining the guilty party who was now looking at Hex. Hexadecimal scowled. "So maybe I was star-gazing too, so what?" At the smiles of the other three turtle girls, Hex sighed. "But what's a bunch of wishes from four teenage turtle crazed fanfic writing girls got to do with anything?" Hex growled, straightening her bandanna. "Yeah, wishes don't really amount to anything." Ziptango agreed. Daydream sighed. "I guess you're right, but what about our parents disappearing, and us turning into turtles? Doesn't that take a little bit of magic?" Dream asked in a hurried tone of voice. Arista sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but we all four DID make a wish, the same wish." She stated and then added, "How about we just go to bed and we'll talk about it some more tomorrow, okay?" "Sounds good to me!" Zip exclaimed and rolled over in her sleeping bag. "Fine by me." Hex mumbled as she pushed her feet to the bottom of the sleeping bag. Daydream climbed into her sleeping bag and grabbed a near-by teddy bear. She grinned at the looks the others were giving her. "Wha-at?" They rolled their eyes and continued getting ready for bed. When Hex, Zip, and Dream had stopped moving, Arista reached over and turned out the light. "Night Dream, night Hex, night Zip." She muttered as she pulled the sleeping bag flap over her head. "Good night Arista, good night Hex, good night Zip!" Finishing her good-nights, Dream rolled over in her sleeping bag and got a good grip on her teddy bear. "Night, night, night." Hex replied in a slightly grumpy voice. "Good night all." Zip said as she laid her head down on her pillow. The four turtle girls slept through the night with dreams of tomorrow.  
  
YAY!!!!! FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!!!!! YAY!!!! YAY!!!!! 


	2. Morning!

Disclaimer: Don't own turtles, don't own Hex, Arista, or Zip. ^_^  
  
Daydream woke up as a single ray of sunlight hit her face. The young mutant turtle sat up, looking around frantically since she had forgotten where she had fallen asleep at. In her panic, Dream flung her teddy-bear, which hit Ziptango in the head. Ziptango sat up, glanced at Daydream, and flopped back down onto her sleeping bag. Arista woke up when Daydream finally realized where she was and began giggling at herself. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly. Daydream looked up at her and kept giggling. "I-I don't k- k-know!" laughed Dream, covering her mouth with her hands. Ziptango looked up again and once again ignored the younger girl. Hexadecimal had yet to wake up. Arista rolled her dark brown eyes. "Sorry I asked." She muttered and covered her head with a pillow. Daydream, after finishing her giggling spell, walked over to Hex, baffled at the fact she hadn't woken up. Dream put out one of her large toes and nudged Hex. "Hex? Are you alive?" she whispered. Hex didn't wake up. Daydream stared in confusion. "Hex?" she repeated in a slightly louder voice. "He-ex, wake up!" she demanded. After no response, Daydream bent down right beside the older girl's head. "HEXADECIMAL!!!!!!!" she screamed. Hexadecimal's arm flew upwards and connected with the side of Daydream's head as she sat up. "DAY!!! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!?!?!" she roared at the younger girl who was rubbing the side of her head. "You're alive!" she exclaimed with a grin. "I'm going to KILL you!!!" Hex stated. Hexadecimal hauled her arm back, ready to punch Daydream's lights out when Arista leapt forward, grabbing the black bandanna'd turtle's arm. Dream jumped backwards, tripping and landing on Ziptango who let out a yell. "DAYDREAM, YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!!" Zip blew up also.  
  
Daydream jumped up and hid behind Arista who was trying to calm the other two turtle girls who were out for blood. "Zip, calm down, she was just trying to get away from Hex." Arista turned to Hexadecimal who was fuming. "Hex, Dream was just scared that you were dead." She stated, but Hex wouldn't have it. "Yeah right, she KNEW I was trying to sleep!!!" Hex accused. Daydream's orange, yellow, and white tie-dyed bandanna poked out from behind Arista's shell. Zip grabbed it and yanked. Immediately the fifteen-year-old came forward, trying to grab the end back. "Zip, let go!" she yelped, acting as if someone had grabbed her now non-existent hair. Ziptango shook her head. "No, and if you don't apologize to me and Hex, I'll toss Mr. Teddy-bear out the window!" Zip reached down and grabbed the teddy-bear. Arista sighed and rolled her eyes. It would be useless to get in their way now and anyways, it was slightly funny, Zip's maniacal face as she held the bear, ready to punt it out the window, Daydream's look of fear as her bear was about to be punted out the window and Hex's grin at Zip's sudden evilness of punting Day's stuffed animal out the window. "No, please don't kill Melon! He didn't do anything!!" Dream wailed, reaching frantically for the teddy bear. Hex took the bear from Zip and headed over to the window. "Poor Mr. Teddy bear, I don't think he would like it very much if he fell three stories DOWN!" Hex laughed. Dream's eyes went wide. "NNOOO!! I'm SORRY!! I'M SOORRYYY!!!" she shrieked, begging Arista for help with her eyes. Arista shook her head. "You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out." Her eyes told Dream back. Zip gave Hex a look. "She said 'I'm sorry', what should we do?" Zip asked Hexadecimal who had stuck the teddy bear through a hole in the window and was waving it around like a banner at a football game. Hex smirked. "Toss the bear out the window!" Upon hearing that her teddy bear might be in actual danger, Daydream ripped her bandanna from Ziptango's hands and hurled herself at Hex. Hex, on a mean streak from being woken up so early, dropped the bear and then caught it before it fell. Dream let out a horrified squeak. "Take another step and Mr. Teddy gets it!" she threatened, holding the bear precariously by its ear. Daydream stood stock still. "Please can I have Melon back?" Dream pleaded, hands clasped. Hexadecimal rolled her eyes, pulled the bear back inside and tossed it to Daydream. "Here, oh ruler of all pathetic faces." She growled and then added in a lighter tone, "Why didja name the stupid bear Melon?" Daydream was now hugging the teddy bear tightly. Arista and Zip walked over, wanting to hear this definition too. Dream smiled. "Melon means 'Friend' in Elvish!" she exclaimed in a perky voice. The other three turtles groaned in response.  
  
A stomach suddenly rumbled. Actually, four stomachs rumbled. "That reminds me, I'm star-ving!" Ziptango moaned, clutching her stomach. Three green heads nodded in agreement. Arista smiled. "Good thing I've got fruit in my backpack!" she said happily, walking over to the large pack that was sitting beside her sleeping bag. To the amazement of Zip, Hex, and Dream, Arista produced bananas, apples, peaches, nectarines, and a couple of oranges. Grabbing the food, the girls thanked Arista and then fell to devouring everything in sight. Zip suddenly stopped half-way through with eating an apple. "Hey, shouldn't we save some for later? Like tomorrow?" she asked, cocking her head. Three bandannas whipped around in unison. "No way, I haven't eaten since yesterday!" complained Daydream. "All I had was a microwavable burrito at a gas station on the boarder." Hex supplied for an excuse. Arista grinned. "I'm hungry, I am going to eat." Zip rolled her eyes and continued with the apple. When the four turtles were stuffed, they began to discuss what could have happened to them again. "I think we just accidentally got thrust into the TMNT dimension." Ziptango stated, sitting another apple core down beside three other ones just like it on the floor next to her. Daydream grinned. "I'm sticking by the 'We made a wish and now we're stuck with it' idea." She stated, taking a last bite out of a tasty nectarine. Arista stretched and went digging into her backpack again. As she dug, she talked to the other girls. "I want you three to see something." Arista extricated herself from her backpack and held out a photo. "This was taken four weeks ago at a party I went to." Arista said, handing the picture to Hex. Zip and Dream peered over the other turtle's shoulder. It was a picture of a bunch of college kids sitting on a couch. Some of the people were laughing, some were making goofy faces, but one thing stood out. There was a boy with his arm draped across a mutant turtle's shoulder, namely Arista's. "Nice picture." Daydream commented with a grin. "Who's the guy?" Zip asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "And where can I get his number?" Hex added since the guy in question was pretty cute. Arista rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend, but you are missing the point." Arista took the picture and flipped it onto its back. "Wait, but we weren't turtles four weeks ago!" Ziptango exclaimed, staring in amazement at the date. Arista nodded. "Yeah, but in this dimension, I think we were." Arista stated her conclusion. The remaining three turtle girls stared blankly.  
  
"So, did we take over the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles job?" asked Daydream, fiddling with the ends of her bandanna. Arista shrugged. "I don't know." She replied. Hexadecimal smiled. "Well, if we take over the turtle's job, I'm Raph!" she declared happily, getting off the floor. "And I'm Donatello, master of all machinery!" Ziptango stood up, striking a heroine pose. Daydream jumped up from the floor and did a become-the-praying-mantis kinda thing. "Who-WAH! I am Michelangelo, prevailer of good and mondo funny things, dudettes!" she laughed. Arista stood up. "I guess that leaves me with Leo." She said with fake sorrow. Hex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you look really upset Rista!" she joked. Daydream suddenly let out a shout. "WAIT! We can't be the guys, we're GIRLS, so I'm Michelle!" Dream grinned as wide as possibly and then pointed at Zip. "And you are Donna!" Daydream bestowed the name upon the older girl who laughed. Dream then pointed at Hex. "And you are Rachel!" Hex rolled her eyes and looked at Arista who shrugged. Daydream whirled around and pointed her finger accusingly at Arista. "And you, you are Leah!" Arista sighed. "As if I didn't know THAT was coming." Sitting back down, the four turtle girls decided to turn the discussion away from the turtle guys and to what they were going to do with their new home. "We can each have our own room to do what we want with." Arista stated and then told them about the problems ahead. "But, there's no electricity, heating, conditioning. We do have plumbing, thankfully." The turtle girls grinned. "Yeah, but we do need electricity." Ziptango put in, thinking about TV, a computer, and how to cook things. "It shouldn't be too hard; all we have to do is borrow some from the houses around us." Hexadecimal came up with a solution. "But what about beds, and couches, and chairs?" Daydream asked, twirling the ends of her bandanna. Arista snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Oh yes, I remember now. There's furniture in the basement!" "What?! Really?! No way!!" Three answers came back to her. Arista nodded. "Yeah, there's like five beds, a couch, and a few armchairs down there, plus stools, tables, and table end." Arista informed the now happy fanfiction writers.  
  
"I'll get to work on the electricity!" Ziptango bubbled, happy to be doing something. Hexadecimal nodded. "Then I guess we should all head off to the basement." She stated, walking towards the steps. Arista, Daydream, and Zip fell into step behind her. After reaching the bottom floor, Hex turned to Arista. "Maybe you should lead now, I'm not sure where the basement is." Hex said, letting Arista take the lead. The nineteen-year-old opened a door and revealed a flight of steps which the four turtles quickly descended. When in the basement, Zip went to find the circuit board while the other three headed off in search of the furniture. "Why'd the people leave all their stuff behind?" asked Daydream, blowing the dust off of an old record. Hex and Arista both shrugged. "Maybe they were so rich that they didn't need this old junk anymore." Hex supplied, pulling open a chest of drawers. A flock of moths flew out at her. "Or, maybe the landlord tossed all these people out, making them leave their stuff here." Arista put in her share as she lightly brushed off a stack of old magazines. "Or maybe," Zip's voice yelled from the other side of the basement, "this is an old timey hardware store like the sign says outside!" "That would make since." Arista said, leafing through one of the magazines. The basement was very dimly lit since the only light giving source was a couple of ground windows.  
  
Old wardrobes, mirrors, chests, and miscellaneous objects were sitting around. Other furniture was placed around sporadically. Hex pointed at a huge couch that was in a corner. "We could use that." She stated. The three mutants walked over to it and began to examine it for defects. The couch was dark blue cloth and only semi-lumpy. It was also a fold-out as Daydream had found out. "Coolies!" she exclaimed, lying out on the mattress. Arista rolled her eyes and pushed the younger turtle off the bed. "Get off; we have to get it upstairs." She ordered. Daydream propped herself up on her elbows and gave Arista an annoyed look. "You could've said pa-lease!" she exclaimed, but got up anyway, ready to help. Hex was about to bend down to grab the bottom of the couch when she remembered Zip. "Hey Zip, ya gonna help?" Hex yelled. "Ya want the lights on before Christmas?!" an irritated, distant voice replied. Hex rolled her eyes and bent down to grab the bottom of the couch again. Arista began a count down. "Lift on three. One, two, THREE!" she groaned the last number as the three turtles lifted the couch. Hex backed up the stairs, arms aching at the strain of carrying the couch. Arista and Day tried to lift up more so that it wouldn't hurt Hex so much. "If Ms. We-NEED-electricity was helping, this would go a lot faster!" Hex growled. "I won't fix it Hex, I swear I won't!" Zip yelled from the basement. Hex ignored her, but shut up. When the three girls got to the top of the stairs, or the first floor, they stopped to take a breather. Daydream flung herself onto the couch while Hex and Arista sat on the armrests. "This. Is. Hard!" Dream panted. Arista and Hex nodded. "Yeah and we have two more flights of stairs to go up." Hex stated in a tired tone. Arista glared at the stairwell entrance. And they had to do this with four beds, a couple of armchairs, and a bunch of other furniture. Ugh. After a few minutes, the three turtles picked the couch back up and started up the stairs.  
  
In a few hours, at the top of the stairs on the third floor, there was a pile of furniture consisting of beds, the couch, stools, armchairs, a couple of tables, end tables, a couple of bean-bag chairs, a few shaggy rugs and an oak coffee table. Arista, Hex, and Daydream were laying in the middle of the floor, half-asleep when the whirl of a ceiling fan made them sit up. An exuberant yell filled the entire building, coming from the basement. "IIIIIII DID IT!!!! " Ziptango was screeching. The other three gave each other looks and then glanced at the stairs where it sounded as if a herd of elephants were coming. Zip burst into the room, looking as happy as was turtley possible. Daydream let lose a yell. "ORC!!" She pointed at Zip and held up her SpongeBob pillow as a shield. Ziptango gave a roguish grin. She was covered in black soot, like she had been crawling around in a fireplace. At the questioning looks of Arista and Hex, Zip shrugged. "The stupid thing kept exploding." She explained. "Nice one Zip." Arista said, rolling her eyes. Daydream's head poked out from behind the pillow with a silly grin on her face. "Oh." "So, should I go get my TV and VCR out of the car?" Hex asked smugly, looking at the shocked and happy faces of her turtle companions. "YES!!!" three voices screamed at the same time. Hex rolled her eyes, jumped up, and ran down the stairs, her ragged black bandanna flowing behind her. Daydream pulled a Gameboy out of a pocket in her backpack. Ziptango was running around, flipping on every single electric thing in the room. Arista pilfered through her own bag, smiling when she pulled out one of her comic books. "Hhmm, I've already read this one like five times, but the heck, why don't I just read it again!" Arista muttered, burying her beak into the offending comic.  
  
For a while, all you could hear was the stupid music on Dream's Gameboy, Zip's extremely happy exclamation as she turned the oven on, and Arista flipping pages. Then a loud buzzing sound was heard. Zip grinned and ran over to the wall where an intercom was mounted on the wall. Zip, with the air of superiority, pressed the talk button. "Yeah?" Hex's annoyed voice began yelling in a crackly static way. "HELLO?!! I NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE, YOU SLACKERS!!" Daydream looked up from her Gameboy. "I'm not a slacker, I'm a turtle!" she exclaimed happily. Arista rolled her comic book up like a newspaper. "You're a couch potato, now come on Daydream." Arista said, bopping the girl with the comic book on the way by. "But the couch is underneath the armchair!" The young turtle stated, rubbed her head and followed Arista and Zip out the door, down the stairs, and out into the alley. Hex was sitting on the back bumper of her car, now giving the girls a thank-you look. "Hello, nice of you to stop by!" she said in a sarcastic tone and picked up a semi-large TV, pushing it into Arista's arms. Arista stumbled slightly under the weight, but Zip rushed over and grabbed the bottom of it on the other side. "Hey Rista, I know you don't need the help, but I'm gonna help you anyway!" she exclaimed. Arista rolled her eyes and the two began to walk towards the door. Hex bent back down into the car trunk and pulled a huge bag filled to the brim with movies out. She shoved it into the unsuspecting arms of Daydream who sunk under the weight. "Ugh, thanks Hex, I'll send you the bill for the future chiropractor bills." She mumbled, stumbling towards the building door. Hexadecimal rolled her eyes and picked up the VCR, closed the trunk, and walked through the door. She grinned, seeing Day climbing up the stairs, every so often crashing against the side of the wall for support. "Do you need some help, Day?" she asked quickly as Daydream almost fell backwards, but regained her balance. Daydream shook her head, making the bandanna tails swing back and forth and almost tossing her off-balance again. "Okay, your funeral." Hex muttered.  
  
"Let's watch Lord Of The Rings!!" Daydream exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down on the couch. The four mutant turtle girls had spent the rest of the afternoon arranging the furniture the way they liked it. Let's take a tour. When you first stepped into the third floor, you noticed the large blue couch sitting farther in and to the left side. A big black leather armchair was sitting near it, another armchair, this one was also black, was symmetrical to this one, and a couple of dark green bean-bag chairs were close by. Beside the armchairs and the couch, there were a few small end-tables. Lamps sat on the end-tables. In front of the couch, the oak coffee table sat, plastic cups already littering its surface. These furniture pieces were all sitting on top of a furry dark blue rug with gold embroidery, which covered up the hardwood floor. On the other side of the room, past the white pole in the middle of the room, there was the kitchen. An island bar sat in the middle, a few white and light brown stools sitting around it on the black and white tile floor. The light brown cabinets were full of any silverware and glasses the girls could find. A now running refrigerator was mostly empty; the mutant turtles would be going to the grocery store the next night. Going back into the center of the room, you would notice that there were four bedrooms, small, but comfortable. They were located at the corners of the main room. Near the poll, there was a red punching bag hanging from the ceiling, a lovely set of weights sitting on the ground, and a mat that looked perfect for acrobatics. Hex had found all of these in the basement to the enjoyment of the others. The rooms were lit up by ceiling fan lights and a few sporadic lamps. "No! I wanna watch Star Wars!" Ziptango said, brandishing the movie with her favorite human guy on it. Daydream nodded. "Kay! She exclaimed, snatched the movie from Zip and pushed it into Hex's precious VCR. Arista smiled. "Wow Dream, you're actually agreeing with someone else." She laughed, reclining the armchair she was sitting in backwards. Daydream shot her a hurt look. Arista laughed again. "Oh come on, I was just joking!" she exclaimed. Daydream turned back around to focus her attention on the VCR. Ziptango sat on the couch, munching on some popcorn Arista had produced from her backpack. Zip looked at Arista with a smirk on her face. "Wha-at?" Arista asked, slightly annoyed at Zip. "I have decided to name your backpack Arista's Abyss!" the turtle in purple notified Arista whose mouth hung open. Hex and Day burst into peals of laughter. "HAHAHA ARISTA'S ABYSS!! HAHAHA!!" Hex roared, pounding the armrest of the couch. Daydream giggled endlessly till Arista flung a dark blue pillow at her. Still laughing silently, Daydream pressed the 'play' button on the VCR. The four turtle girls fell silent to watch the sci-fi movie.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! BE HAPPY!! JOIN ME IN MY HAPPINESS!!! *everybody, even you, yes YOU, does Daydream's happy dance* YAY!!!! SO HAPPY!!! YAY!!! ^_^ Please review!! I looooooooove reviews!! ^_^ 


	3. Pizzas are not good Frisbees!

Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles, Arista, Zip, or Hex. They say I don't. So I don't. DARN! ^_^  
  
New Chapter! BEFORE SOMEBODY KILLS ME!!!!! ^_^  
  
On the corner of Berks and Henson, there's a nice, homely grocery store. It sells a little bit of everything, from potato chips to pickled pigs feet to frozen pizza, which was what four particular people were after. No, not the pickled pigs feet, you dork, the pizza! Sheesh. They were standing near the front of the grocery store in a circle. Each was completely covered from head to toe, yet no one gave them a second glance. Go figure, it WAS New York, you know. Ziptango was holding a foot-long shopping list in front of her, often raising her eyebrows at some of the odd stuff her roommates had written down. The other three were grinning as the turtle in purple read off their favorite items.  
  
"Okay, we've got popcorn, chips, pizza, chocolate, chicken noodle soup, Top Ramen, pizza, pizza, pizza, pasta.wait, never mind, that's pizza too, but it's spelled wrong." Zip narrowed her eyes at Daydream who gave her a brilliant smile. "I believe we got the point, Day."  
  
"I know, I just wanted to make sure." Hex and Arista groaned simultaneously, shaking their heads.  
  
"How could you even think that we'd forget pizza?" Hex asked. Day shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, just thought y'all were a little dense, that's all." She grinned and ducked behind an aisle as Hex came after her, a glare set on her face. Arista laughed and took the list from Zip.  
  
"Let's see, we also need the essentials, like toilet paper, milk, vegetables, cereal, meat, ACTUAL food. And don't get too much chocolate; you guys know I'm allergic." Daydream, Hex, and Ziptango nodded, saying 'we know' in triple intervals. After receiving their orders, the teenage turtles split up. Arista headed off towards the dairy aisle. She had chosen that one for herself, worrying that if she let one of the others do it, they'd come back laden with ice cream and frozen yogurt. Hex went towards the fruit and vegetables; it had been a unison vote to send her that way, trusting her vegetarian lifestyles to bring back the best and tastiest food she could find. Daydream was forced onto the soup, cereal, and bread aisles in hopes that she wouldn't be distracted by candy and junk food. Ziptango was sent after the odds and ends like paper, books, magazines, toiletries, and anything else she could think of. An hour later, they met back at the front of the store, baskets full of food which they dumped into a single buggy.  
  
"You know, no one got any pizza." Ziptango remarked in astonishment. Everyone looked sideways at Arista who gave them all the evil eye back.  
  
"Hey, no one told me to pick up the pizza." She defended, raising her hands. Hex sighed.  
  
"I'll go get them." She began to walk towards the frozen foods.  
  
"I'm comin' too!" Daydream exclaimed and trotted after the taller turtle who walked faster, trying to lose her unwanted companion. Zip and Arista grabbed the list and began to check off things they had gotten.  
  
"Soft drinks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Milk?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Lunchables?"  
  
"Lunchables? No, didn't get those."  
  
"Cost too much anyway. Crackers?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
About a third of the list was checked off when Hex and Day returned. They had both filled their baskets to the max. They were bickering like a two cats stuck in a holly bush.  
  
"You got six mushrooms! I didn't say you could get six mushrooms!" Daydream complained, trying to sneak around and snatch the pizzas from Hexadecimal's basket. The older mutant was quicker though; she switched the basket from her right hand to her left.  
  
"Since when did you become my mother?" She countered, holding the pizza high above her head. Daydream smirked.  
  
"Since yesterday."  
  
"You little." Hex was cut off by Arista's firm protests.  
  
"Are you two nuts? We only have a little bit of money; we can't afford all these pizzas!" She motioned at the abundance of pizzas. Hex and Day glanced at each other.  
  
"You need variety!" Hex exclaimed.  
  
"And this is a problem why?" Day asked, sounding annoyed that she couldn't have all the pizzas she wanted. Ziptango pulled out a dollar.  
  
"This, children, is a dollar." She took up the tone of a teacher talking to a preschooler. She twirled it around, showing all the sides to the younger turtle. Day rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh." Ziptango picked up a bag of 3 Musketeers.  
  
"We use money to buy candy, children." She first shoved the candy in Day's face and then the money. She repeated the process. Daydream was now frowning, but the other two turtle girls were grinning.  
  
"I learned this in kindergarten, Zip."  
  
"Well, then you should know that it takes a lot of money to buy that many pizzas, CHILD!"  
  
"You're telling me this why?" Her voice made it sound as if Zip was the confused one. Zip flung her hands into the air.  
  
"I proclaim her brain-dead!" She yelled in agitation, thrusting a finger at Daydream. Arista smiled mischievously.  
  
"Zip, please tell me you already knew that!" said Arista, laughter in her voice. Hex sighed and grabbed the cart. She started pushing it towards the check-out.  
  
"Where're you going?" Arista asked, following the black bandana'd turtle who was walking briskly away.  
  
"If we just stood around and talked about the stupidity of one another, we'd be in that spot for all eternity!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days later  
  
"Hey!" Ziptango yelled as Daydream accidentally hit her with the end of her paintbrush. It created a large purple-blue mark on Zip's olive green skin. Daydream grinned innocently.  
  
"Sorry Zip!" she apologized. The turtle girls were painting Zip's room a uniform purplish-blue color at the moment. They had finished Daydream's, Hex's, and Arista's rooms earlier that day, which was a few days after they had gone to the grocery store. They had thrown paint at the walls of Dream's room, giving it a very neat look of total disarray. It was a mixture of yellow, orange, and white splashes. The other the mutant girls had tried to explain that the room was too bright to sleep in, but Daydream wouldn't hear it. She liked it like that! Hex's room was painted a dark, forest green with even strokes. It gave off the feeling of being in a forest glade. Arista's room had been painted three shades of blue: dark, midnight blue at the bottom, a lighter, ocean-blue color in the middle, and a light, sky blue color at the top. Very blue. In addition to painting the bedrooms, the bathroom had been given a new coat of paint consisting of purple-blue, midnight blue, forest green, and a mixed mess of white, yellow, and orange. It had an ugly, yet interesting rainbow effect going on.  
  
"Day, you're dangerous with that thing." teased Arista, placing her own brush down into the pan of paint.  
  
"I'm dangerous with a lot of things!" Day giggled, putting a finishing touch on the wall. Hex, who was in the kitchen corner, gave a yell of anger. It was followed by rather loud rummaging noises.  
  
"Where's all the pizza?!" Arista rolled her dark brown eyes. Sometimes her roommates were infuriating.  
  
"In the freezer!" she replied, a monotone in her voice. Hex slammed the freezer door shut and stalked into Zip's newly painted room.  
  
"Yeah, I sorta guessed that Rista, but there's no pizza in there." She stated, glaring at her three roommates. Dream gasped in pseudo-horror.  
  
"Not the pizza! I'm gonna die!" she wailed, flinging her paintbrush away as she fell to the floor, giving the impression of a faint. Hex exchanged glances with Arista as Ziptango ducked the flying paintbrush.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're throwing those things!" Zip ordered, sighing as it hit the wall and created a huge dark purple spot. The room was covered in similar spots for similar reasons.  
  
"Dream, do you know anything about the disappearing pizza?" Hex asked in a scarily calm voice, beginning to form a conclusion. Daydream stuck her tongue in her cheek as she sat up. She hummed for about a moment, thinking of an answer.  
  
"Well, that depends on the meanin' of know." The turtle girl avoided the question; she also was turning a light shade of pink under her green skin. It was the tell-tall sign that Daydream was lying, or at least trying to lie. Hex raised an eye-ridge.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you know what know means." Arista said, narrowing her eyes. Missing pizza was a big thing around here and all four turtles took it seriously. Ziptango meanwhile became very interested in putting another coat of paint on the wall. She was hoping not to be noticed by the anger- fueled eyes of Hexadecimal.  
  
"Zip, do you know anything about Day's sudden amnesia?" interrogated Hex, her gaze turning to the turtle in purple. 'Busted.' Zip sighed, but kept her gaze on the wall.  
  
"I have one thing to say and that is it. Cooked pizzas do not make good Frisbees."  
  
"Yes they do, ya just weren't throwin' 'em right!" Day stated, getting off the floor and brushing herself off. She seemed to forgotten the reason why they were talking about pizza. Hex's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"WHAT?!?" She advanced towards Daydream, arms outstretched as if to strangle the younger mutant. Daydream squeaked and ran out of the room, Hex right on her tail.  
  
"You used the pizzas for FRISBEES???" she screeched, lunging for Day's foot. The turtle jumped away and rolled across the floor. Zip and Arista raced out of Zip's room, ready to break up the fight if it got nasty.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!" Daydream screamed, running past them towards the kitchen. Hex was directly behind her, sorely intent on catching her small, weak prey.  
  
"You're on your own, Day!" Arista shouted, sitting down on the blue couch. Not much had happened since they had gotten there, so this was pretty interesting. Zip watched as Hex tore past her, intent on taking out her newest victim in the most gruesome way.  
  
"Watch it, Day, she's out for blood!" Zip supplied, looking around for popcorn.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO OPTIMISTIC?!" Daydream yelled and hid herself under the table, screaming 'murder' at the top of her lungs. Her bandanna was askew, covering part of her eyes. She quickly tried to fix it, knowing the wrath of Hex was upon her. The anger-challenged turtle girl raced after her, going in a baseball slide to get under the table.  
  
"ALL OF THEM!? DID YOU HAVE TO USE ALL OF THEM?!" she shrieked, reaching out to tackle the younger mutant. The little freak had used all the pizzas for Frisbees of all things and now she thought she could escape?! NO WAY!  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Daydream replied, making a swift retreat away from the table and towards the couch. She vaulted over it, trying to escape the rage of Hexadecimal. Arista had to duck to avoid being kicked in the head. Her blue bandanna tails whipped forward, caught in the rushing wind of the girl. Hex was right on Day's shell, leaping over the couch, her own black bandanna tails streaming out behind her.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Ziptango asked Arista who shrugged. This was good entertainment seeing as they had already watched the all of the movies at least once. They were even starting to run out of DVD commentaries to watch.  
  
"I don't know, but I'd start running if I had anything to do with it." Arista looked toward Zip with amusement in her eyes. Getting the hint, Zip started towards the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed a couple of Dr.Pepper's and a bag of Doritos. Smiling, the 'innocent one' headed off to her room with the silence of a mouse, ready to camp out until Hex's temper abated. Hex finally caught Daydream and now had her in a headlock.  
  
"-Why- did you use the pizzas for Frisbees?!" she demanded. Daydream extracted herself from the headlock and gave the older turtle a grin.  
  
"It seemed like fun!" she exclaimed in her usual perky tone. Hex was not affected by her perkiness.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that other people in this apartment might ENJOY pizza?" She hissed.  
  
"Zip was playing too!" Daydream stated, trying to come up with a defense. Or at least a partner in crime. A second offender was always a good thing to have. Seeing that Hex was in a violent state, Arista came over and stood between the two.  
  
"Hex, don't kill Daydream. It's not her fault she's immature." Arista soothed, speaking only to Hex. Daydream scowled.  
  
"I am not! I'm just misunderstood!" She put in, putting her hands on her hips. Arista rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, since we don't have pizza, we can just eat something else." The blue bandanna'd turtle supplied an alternative. Hex shook her head slowly.  
  
"No, let's just order out. I really WANTED," She raised her voice which made Daydream stick out her tongue. "To have pizza tonight." Arista frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't know if we can. You'd have to ask Zip how much money we have left." She stated, putting a hand to her head. She was so going to have a headache after this. Hex was already making her way towards Zip's room.  
  
"Zip! Open the door." She knocked on it first and then jiggled the handle. Locked. A piece of paper was thrust under the doorway. Arista, who had joined Hex, bent down and grabbed it. It read:  
  
'Hex, I'm sorry about the pizzas, but even the use of pizzas as Frisbees doesn't give you the right to murder me.'  
  
"Ziptango, I'm not going to kill you. We want to order out, but we don't know it we have enough money." Hex explained through the keyhole. After a few minutes, another note was slipped through the door.  
  
'Seventy-five dollars in the Pizza Only fund. And I'm not coming out until you promise not to yell at me.'  
  
Arista grinned as she walked towards the phone. "I think you've got her convinced that you'll kill her."  
  
"That's just great." The older turtle girl turned to the door. "I swear I won't yell, scream, kill, or anything. But this contract is null and void towards Daydream." While this exchange was going on, the fifteen-year-old had been sitting on the couch with her arms and head over the back. At this remark, she immediately jumped up from the couch and raced for her own room. Meanwhile, Arista had called the pizza place and had given them their orders. When finished, she went over to the closet and grabbed her trench coat and fedora.  
  
"Hex, I'll be back in a little while!" she announced, walking to the door. A muffled voice gave a cry from behind Zip's door.  
  
"Hurry! I'm hungry!" Hex glared at the door.  
  
"And how do you think you're gonna get food with the door closed?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Squash it with a rolling pin and slide it under the crack!" Zip's voice exclaimed. Hex gave Arista a last exasperated look as the blue-bandanna's turtle left the apartment.  
  
a/n: A new chapter! Finally! ^_^ 


End file.
